fire and dark, a imperial love story
by Lorilei Mackenzie
Summary: there's a new member of the imperial army. many are in love, but only one will win her heart. Honestly, this was done as a horrible horrible challenge. So read on if you want some cheap laughs.


"who is that gilr

"who is that gilr?" the imperal solders were wispering as they seen Cassy walk throgh the front doors.

"I dun know but she's hot!!1" said another 1. Cassy did her best to ignore them. It wasnt easy though. Their was alot a wispering, though it wasn't all wispering. There were some callign to her and saking for daets. This is because Cassy had long wavy and somewhat curely brown hair to her elbows. She had a naturelly pretty face so she doesn't use makeup. Her eyes have a light sparkle to them, so all the solders knew she was a happy person and couldn help but be happy to. She was wearing a pink halter top that showed off her boobs but in a classsy way, not a skank cause shes not a slut. She was also wearing short black shorts and thigh high black leather boots. and she also was wore pink and black fingerless gloves.

Sge made her way to the emperors officem and walked in timly. The emperors at behind a pink and white desk."comes on in I don't have alol day" he screeched, and Cassy quickly shut the dorr and sat dowbn.

He looked ar her and she was disgusted cause she felyt hhe was undressing her with hes eyes. Shes sexy he thought piglike. "what is you're nake?" he asked sternly.

"Cassandra Ann Clefairy Kirkness the Third" she replied diginitly. She brightened. "you can call me Cassy though, everyone does!'

"Alright Cassy," Geldo said, "we can have yoi start right away. We'll see what your made of. Theres a solder here that lives in Diadem. He's repotingback though, so its your job to make sure he doesn get introuble while he's here/

"whas his name" she asked cuiosly.

"Lydue" the fat emperor said digustly. "he's a big fat traitor so don't listen to anytshinf her says.

Alruigt" she said solemnly"

"He's at the port so youcan go pick him up from therhe," he said, waving his hand in dismissal. Cassy nodded and ;eft./

At the port she waited, pacing impatiently. "Wonder what he looks like" she thoughy. "He's probably some kind ogf ogre,' she concluded as the ship reached portg. To her surprise Lyude was actually a gorgeoius young man with luciosu red hair and a cute shy smile.

"hi Lyude, I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassy!" she greetred him brightly. He smiled and nodded and introduced himself politely.

'how could someone elike him be a traotr? She thought to herself as they headed for the imperial headqwuaters.

He was very quiert. Deep in thioyuht.

'everyones thinks I'm a trator" he thought sadly. "she thinks I'm a traotor.' He sighed sadly.

'what's wrong lude?' asked Cassy, concerned. She didn't want to see him sad.

"It's nothing!" he said quickly, blushing as he looked at her, then quickly away. 'is there a chance she doesn't blame m,e?' he couldn't help think hopefully.

They got bak to headqaters. Skeed was there and sneared as he saw Lyude ciome through the doorway.

"Weel well well if it isn't my traitorous bro1" he exclaimed with sarcasm. "How are the clouds in Diadem little brother?"

Lyude sighed and looked away but Cassy glared at Skeed. "You're just jealous cause he has guts!" she yellewd at him. "You're just a coward, that's why you never leave Mintaki! Lyude is brave!"

"Shut up!" said skeed angily, and he stormed away.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Lyude said smiling.

"No problem," Cassy said, winking and flashing a piece sign. "It's what I do! But do me a favour."

"What?" he said.

"Smile more" she said. "You're cute when you smile." He blushed.

Later that night Cassy walked by Lkyude's room. She paused and listened. She heard him singing.

"My God! My tourniquet! Return to me salvation!" he sang with a pure voice of an angle. She smiled sadly as she listen to him sing Tourniquet by evanescence. It reminded her of her own past.

Her parents had died when she was very young and she grew up with an old lady named Anenia. Later her grandmother as she thought of her was killed by some rogue criminals, so Cassy learned how to fight and lived her life trying to stop injustice. It helped that she was telepathic and could read minds of those that ware nearby. Nobody else knew it yet, but she was also half vampire, and half werewolf.

"That;s why we can never be together Lyude" she said softly, and started to cry. He opened his door. "Cassy? Is something wrong"

"everything!' she said in anguish. She threw hwerself in his arms, and slowly told him her heartbreaking story.

"Cassy, I love you," he said gently. "and nothing else matters."

"Oh Lyude, I love you too." She whispe3red. He looked into her eyes, and then slowly, they kissed. They went into his bedroom.

The nexyt morning as he was putting on his clothes, he said, "I'm leaving for Diadem later today. Let's get married…come weith me!"

"Oh Lyude, I'd love to!" Cassy cooed. "But where…?"

"It's all right. Fadroh is qualified to marry people. Let's go quickly!"

They found Fadroh and told them their story. "Alright he said "but we'll do it in the dessert where no one will know till its too late."

So later they were in the dessert. "Do you Lyude, take Cassandra, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said.

And do you Cassandra Ann Clefairy Kirkness take Lyude to be your lawfuylly wedded husband to have and to hold…"

"I do she interrupted"

"Then you may kiss the bride" Fadroh declared. Lyude grinned and held Cassy's face in his hand.

Then she heard a voice with her telepathy…carefully, careully…aim…

"Lyude watch out" she cried, pushing him out of the way just as Skeed fired his gun from behind a rock. Cassy was shot though, and lay on the ground. Skeed ran away, cackling madly.

"Get back here you bastard!" Fadroh roared, chasing him. Lyude knelt beside Cassy, wwho was shot in the heart.

"Lyude I…" she choked./

"No, don't speak," he said, frantic. "You're going to be allright, youaren, don't speak, sont…"

But it was too late. Cassy died, and Lyuide was left to cry holding her dead body.

* * *

The agony! I did this for Brenda's challenge to write a terrible story. Well, I think I deserve to die for this so...stands in front of a wall waiting for a firing squad For every review, there will be one bullet. nods

* * *


End file.
